The Invincible Blades: Ryuka Uchiha vs Evan Herane
You're Not Like Me "So, young man...where are you off to?" Ryuka looked over at her, smiling politely with one remaining dango on his stick. "I'm afraid I'm not sure yet, madam." He replied, looking over at the path in which he was going. "Guess I'll have to keep walkin' till I find somewhere..." Eating the last dango, he looked over the old woman again, but this time in curiousity. "Where does this path lead to?" "North." "Ah!" Ryuka nodded carefully. "It's getting warmer up there. North might be a good place to start for me..." With that, he flicked the empty stick into a nearby trash can, his feet heading towards the said path. "Take care of yourself, baa-san." "Oh, I will!" Ryuka never stopped smiling, even as his feet carried him out of the tiny village. BAM, as another man turned the corner, they both slammed into eachother. "Ooof!" Ryuka winced as he fell onto his back roughly, nearly hitting his head. Senses not quite up to par, he didn't expect the other man to approach him so quickly. Getting up into a sitting position, he looked over the stranger that had bumped into him. "S-sorry..." "Same here" Then man said, shaking it off, while retaining a pleasent mood. "My name's Evan, My village is Yamagakure. What is yours?" "My village?" Ryuka repeated, cocking an eyebrow as he pushed himself back to his feet. "I don't have one." Evan falls back with a chuckle, "Your kinda funny you know that" "I'm just wandering this area. You can never know for sure, when you'll find something interesting in the lands." Evan replies, then he sits up. "Hey your a ninja aren't you," He said. "There's something about you that's different though." "I guess you haven't taken a good look at me." Ryuka said, tilting his head from side to side. "But, I guess I'm just like you.... although I have a roof that I can go under any time...." "What makes you think your like me, you don't know what I've been through." Evan replied, with no emotion in his voice. "You don't even know who I am" "Oi, oi..." Ryuka closed his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, raising his hands up in mock defense. "No need to get touchy, I didn't mean it like that...." He insisted. "Sorry, its just. Something happened to me along time ago" His mood returned to a normal carefree smile. "Were are you going anyways?" Skeptical eyes stared at Evan for a long moment, before Ryuka lowered his hands once more. "I'm off to where the wind takes me." He replied, putting on his own amused smile. "You?" With a small laugh, Evan streched one arm "Well I was planning on checking out the new ninja gear" He nodded, "but mabye I'll just come along with you, if it's okay" "Come along?" Ryuka stuffed his hands into his pockets. "No, I'm sorry, you can't." "Alright them, have it your way." Evan his hands behind his head, as he turned away. "I'll just be going, I don't want to miss the new gear" The Uchiha shrugged, turning back around to face the direction that he was headed. "Nice knowin' you...." He replied, his voice soft as he started to walk off again. Evan stopped "Wait a minite, Your an............... Uchiha" Evan Muttered to Ryuka. "Aren't you?" Immediately, Ryuka stopped abruptly in his tracks, looking over his shoulder in slight incredibility at the other man. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" He questioned. "I want to fight you, right here, right now." A mysterious energy flowed in him, "My Sharingan vs Yours" "My Sharingan vs Yours" Did he hear correctly? Sharingan? Ryuka had now turned around completely, his gaze becoming even more incredulous. Then, his eyes narrowed slightly, and a slight frown appeared on his face. "You're bluffing." He stated. "You don't have Sharingan." ! In a Blink, Evan was already standing behind him, with a kunai to his neck. "You'll have to fight me to find out." The kunai tapped his neck. "You have to make me show you!" It was a cold motion. The way Ryuka's eyes became serious so quickly, and the way his body seemed to shift, it was almost as if he had taken an abrupt turn in his mood. Something Evan had did had definitely triggered a reaction, awakening that familiar urge to fight. Unless he responded to that urge, he wouldn't get the answers he now wanted from this man. Oh, well. It was only a matter of time before he would've had to raise his sword again, so why not now? "All right, then...." He said lowly. "But get this..." A sudden crackling from the skin was all that was heard, before a violent burst of electricity surrounded Ryuka's body, zapping Evan off of him like hungry snakes. "I don't allow instant submission." "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique!" A big Ring of fire, emitted from Evan. Knocking Ryuka off his feet. "You talk tough......" Before Ryuka even hit the ground, Evan flashed next to him, slamming his fist into Ryuka's gut, sending him away. The blows caused Ryuka to shut his eyes in pain, as he felt himself sail like a bird. Grunting, he shifted his own momentum, back flipping in midair, until he at last skidded backwards, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. When he finally stopped, he allowed himself to stand quietly, eyes still closed, and his chakra senses fluctuating. "All right, Evan..." When he opened his eyes once more, they were the crimson blood of the Uchiha bloodline, the self-proclaimed ultimate weapon of the Uchiha clan. "Let's see some action." "I must warn you, Ryuka, if you do manage to see my Sharingan................ You won't like what you'll see" With fire burning around them both, Evan unleashed his sword. It was a normal katana, light and quick. Only to throw it directly behind Ryuka. Before it could hit the ground behind him, Evan created a clone behind Ryuka that grabbed the sword, then slashed Ryuka in the back. Bringing him to his knees. POOF! What he had connected with was not flesh, but rather the hard and decaying contents of a fallen tree trunk, slash marks appearing down the framework. The problem? There was a hissing explosive tag, dead center in the middle of the body. It took only a few seconds, before it dissolved completely... BOOM! "Coward, as all Uchiha are" Holding a shurriken in the air with his eyes closed. Evan then opened his eyes, and then threw it SLICE! With a clank the Shurriken fell to the ground, but only after slashing Ryuka in the arm revealing him a few feet away. "You know, I don't need a Sharingan to hear your every step. I can already sense your presence anywere within a few hundred yards from here, so it's pointless to hide from me." "Who said....I was running away?" WHUMPF! The counter-attack Ryuka had sent back was not aimed for the front. Instead, it was aimed for the back. A fist connected into Evan's spine, then he was forcefully turned around for another fist to the face. Blows being so sudden and surprising, he didn't have the time to anticipate the knee to the stomach, followed by an axe kick to the chin to force him off of his feet and onto the unforgiving ground. POOF! The Ryuka Evan had connected with had disappeared into the decepting smoke of the shadow clone, and the real one stood towering over his fallen opponent. "I am no coward, Evan." He commended, taking several steps backwards in order to let Evan get his grounds again. "I simply think like a ninja does: deceptively." "You are correct, a ninjas greatest weapon is deception" CLANK Were Evan stood, there was instead a puppet. It looked exactly like the Uchiha, a twisted sharingan emanated from the puppet. Before Ryuka could respond, The puppet had leaped into the air launching thousands of blades. Only a few were able to make contact, leaving a few slices on his shoulders. "But we can both play that game" WRRRRIIRR The puppet divided into 5, and surrounded Ryuka. Each of them extended blades from their wrists, and charged towards him. A steady crouching of the legs, and a thrust was all that was needed to send him backwards into the air, over the puppets. Raising his hands in front of him, he executed several hand signs, and when he got to the final one... "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique." The next second, the deadly dragon of fire erupted from his lips, and consumed the puppet in its heated embrace. From within the fire a wave of heat flashed Ryuka. He was forced to cover his eyes as the heat singed his skin. While he was still airborne, a metal blade managed to penetrate his right wrist, just cutting his cheek. He could feel his chakra being torn apart inside his body, almost like it was fighting something. A sharp burning rushed through his veins, but as it grew stronger he fell to the ground.